Zetsabi!
by XxKikipopxX
Summary: Zetsabi! Zetsabi! Is all Hanabi could hear as she rushed though the crowd, trying to cover up her tears. She regretted everything she did and wished that her punishment wasn't to live with this ugly-looking creature. At the end, would she regret everything or would she come to like Zetsu? Rated M for Language in case. A Zetsu and Hanabi Bond.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So i'm attempting to make a story with multiple chapters. Yes a journey indeed, but with less popular characters Hanabi and Zetsu. I mostly get my inspiration from other people's good comments/reviews and support ^.^ I'm going to try to do this but I want to ensure that i'll have support along the way!(: Can you guys do that for me? Review? Favorite? Follow? I'd really appreciate it(:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

* * *

Hanabi was just a girl.

A calm, collected, and spoiled little girl. She basically did whatever she wanted and didn't care what people said or thought. She believed she could pull that off since she was known as the perfect little Hyuuga. No matter what she did, she would still be on top, thanks to her well-known clan and respect it is given.

Her day was going very well so far. Well, that was until she took her first step into the Hyuuga compound.

"Uhmm..."

"Oh... Hello Hinata."

Hanabi walked past Hinata casually without having a thought about why Hinata had confronted her. Hanabi was just tired and wanted to go to sleep but gave an eye roll when she felt her older sister, Hinata, following her. She didn't know why Hinata was following her but hoped that she would soon go away as she walked further into the Hyuuga compound. Maybe they were just taking the same trail for now and was going to branch off eventually. After a while Hanabi noticed that they were not going to branch off eventually and her shy sister was following her. Hanabi turned around to face her; her eyes stared straight into the similar ones of her sister's.

"Do...you...need anything?"

"Y-yes, father wishes to speak to you."

"...Later, I'm tired."

Hanabi quickly headed to her room and shut the door. She didn't really feel like dealing with anything at the moment.

"Why do I always get bothered on the days I'm exhausted?"

Right before Hanabi was able to rest her head on her soft pillow, the door swung open. The lights from outside blinded her and she became to rage with fury.

"Damn it! Hinata I said la-"

"Damn what?"

Hanabi jumped at her father's voice and quickly got up. She straightened herself out and positioned herself in respect for her father. She brought her feet together and kept her arms straight against the sides of her body; her eyes in contact with her strong-willed father who could make anyone feel weak just by his voice. She slighty bowed to let her father know that he has her full attention even though it he never really does since Hanabi gets distracted easily by her inside thoughts. She stayed silent waiting for her father but didn't realize that she was the one who had to say sometime as she noticed her father growing impatient.

"I dislike repeating myself. Damn, what?!"

"I-I didn't know it was you who entered father. My apologies. I was immensely exhausted and I just wanted to take a satisfying nap."

Hanabi bowed, hoping her father would forgive her for her misinterpretation. Honestly, why do things always happen when she's tired?

"Raise your head, Hanabi."

Hanabi obeyed the command of her powerful father and stood back up. Her father's eyes bored into hers with dissatisfaction.

"I wanted to have a word with you when you arrived but Hinata told me you rejected."

"Damn," Hanabi cursed under her breath. Couldn't Hinata make an excuse? Well, it's rather difficult to lie to her father, Hanabi thought. Also, Hinata was a very shy person. She wouldn't have the guts to lie to father. One thing she wishes Hinata could actually ha-

"Hanabi Hyuuga. Will you reply to your father or shall I punish you?"

"S-sorry father f-for disrespecting you. I was thrown off by my fatigue and denied. I hope you can forgive me for my actions."

Without a word, Hiashi swiftly turned around and nodded slightly.

"Well, I wish to speak to you."

"Yes, father."

"The academy informed me about your inappropriate actions at school."

"..."

Hanabi never thought the academy would call her father! Well, sure she's been acting bad at school lately. She was sure the academy just overreacted about it. A lot of people acted like the way she started acting. Why did the academy have to specifically call _her_ out? Was it because she was a Hyuuga and they expected _more_ out of her? Did they expect a better _attitude_ from her? Bull Shit. Hanabi involuntarily shifted her weight to one leg and placed her hands on her hips with a smug attitude.

"I wasn't acting THAT bad at school! I'm sure they're just overreacting. They're just jealous that they're not in the Hyuuga Clan!"

Hiashi turned to face Hanabi in response.

"Hanabi, I am very disappointed in your actions."

"I SAID I WASN'T ACTING BAD!"

Hanabi waved her hands in the air furiously. This conversation was starting to irritate her and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You dare yell at your father?"

"It's what normal kids DO! It's a free country! I can DO and SAY whatever I WANT!"

Hiashi stood there in disbelief. The thought of his own daughter yelling back at him stunned him. Hanabi couldn't blame him. She was pretty surprised she lost control also. One thing is that, she regretted it.

Hiashi began to walk out of his youngest daughter's room with one last thing to say.

"Hn. Be a 'normal' kid, Hanabi. Do what you like. Your punishment is already on the way."

"FINE!"

After saying that, Hanabi realized her father had already shut the door and left.

* * *

**So how was it? c: Should I continue this story or should I just shut it off? Lol v.v Yes it's pretty short but i guarantee when I get support i'll make the chapters longer! c: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2! I decided to make the second one and see where things go thanks to the first person who favorited and followed this story and me! Thanks To Lazy Eyes Conway! You Rock!**

**Ok so off course, as always, in almost every story, the regular letters is the white Zetsu and the bold letters is the black Zetsu(:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Does Not Belong To Me. NADA.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The scenery was calm. It was dark, cool, and peaceful. The only place that would be like this, Hanabi knew, was in her dreams.

After her argument with her father she had laid down in bed and dozed off.

In her dream she was in a field. A field filled with nothing but golden grass. The grass shone and sparkled like the sun. It glowed beautifully in the moonlight. Hanabi began to skip in the grass. Feeling free, she spun around and giggled like a little girl on the merry-go-round. Her soft brown hair whipping in the air, gracefully flowing as it flung around. She always loved this kind of dream. It was where she could forget about all the stressful things in life and feel free. Feel beautiful. Feel perfect.

Hanabi slowly sat on the floor and hummed her favorite tune. Perfecting hitting ever single note, something she couldn't do in reality.

_"Mmm.. mm-mm...mmm"_

She layed down on the grass only to witness the sun coming up. She knew morning had reached and she had to wake up. Hanabi let out a soft sigh. She always dreaded mornings. She dreaded the fact that she had to wake up and try to be the perfect Hyuuga everyone claimed she was. What everyone wanted her to be. She hated it and it was her main stress in life. She wasn't Hintata nor was she Neji. She was Hanabi. She didn't have to act like that but of course everyone would claim she's being silly. Life isn't fair sometimes, Hanabi thought. It never really is.

Before waking up, Hanabi felt a displeasuring wave of heated air. It had the scent of slaughtered humans. It had the scent of cannibalism.

_"Cannibalism?"_

Hanabi thought it was quite strange and she never witnessed this in any of her dreams. Tiny Venus-fly traps and aloe-vera plants became to grow out of the golden grass. This, Hanabi thought, was odd. She didn't want to continue on with this dream so she slowly forced herself to wake up.

The first thing she saw was a revolting sight.

All she could see was a disfigured-looking face. It was half white and half black. The colors were perfectly symmetrical and split in the middle where its nose is. On the white side of the unknown face it consisted of a yellow, pupiless human eye. The nose was dully pointed and had an average sized nostril. The mouth was halfway open and slightly curved. It's teeth were round at the ends and spaced out. Note to Self: It needs braces.

Hanabi shifted her eyes to the other side of the face. It was completely black with no facial features whatsoever, except for a yellow circled that was the same shade of the eye on the white side of the face.

The first thing that popped into Hanabi's head that could describe this unknown creature is:

Ugly.

Hanabi later realized she was paralyzed with fear. She just stared at the creature's face; the creature's eyes. She then began to scream right after the creature talked with two voices that spoke in unison.

"Hi, I'm Zetsu."

**"Hi, I'm Zetsu."**

"AHHHHHHH!"

Hanabi quickly got up only to stumble out of bed.

"N-Neji! H-Hinata! D-D-Daddy!"

Hanabi tripped over her sheets and quickly crawled her way towards the door.

"Don't run away! I don't bite..."

**"RUN AWAY! THEY ALL DO!"**

Hanabi was confused when she heard two voices coming out of the same creature. Is it insane? She just focused on getting away from it. She tried to get back on her feet but rolled her ankle before she could stand up. Hanabi fell back onto the floor and began to drag herself using her now rug-burned elbows.

"Daddy! Hinata! Neji! ANYONE?!"

Hanabi sighed in relief when she caughet sight of her older cousin Neji. He quickly opened the door and stammered in with panic.

"Hanabi-sama! Are you okay?!"

Hanabi dragged herself until she reached Neji and lifted herself up using his legs. She then turned to the creature and pointed.

"N-No, I'm not okay! That THING came into my room and scared the fuck out of me!"

**"THING?"**

"Aww..."

Hanabi cringed at its voices. She then turned to Neji and was shocked at his reaction. He wasn't frightened. He wasn't surprised. He wasn't hesitant. He just looked... emotionless as always.

"That's Zetsu-san."

"Zetsasaha WHO?"

"Zetsu-san."

"Who the fuck?!"

"Hanabi-sama you should really watch your language," Neji lectured. Hanabi really should watch her language. She was just a young girl and already knew more curse words than the founder of ninja, Rikudou Senin. Not that they would know. He was dead long ago anyway.

"Where's father?!"

"At his office"

Hanabi was angry about the fact her father didn't hear or even worry about her.

"Take me to him!"

Neji gave Hanabi a disapproving look.

"Can't you take yourself?"

Looking down at her ankle, Hanabi mumbled, "No... I really can't."

Neji understood what Hanabi meant and swiftly picked Hanabi up bridal style. Before Neji walked out, he turned around to face Zetsu and gave a slight bow.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Zetsu-san."

**"Hn."**

"Don't worry about it."

Once again, Hanabi cringed.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2! I'm guessing this is shorter then the last one? I don't know lmfao well I hope you enjoyed and tune in next time!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! So chapter 3! I actually really love this story now lol. I think i'm going to continue it even though it doesn't have much recognition. Ohh well xD. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Its longer o: Thank the LORD. I'm surprised because it too a lesser time then it did for chapter 1 and 2 c:**

**So you know the deal:**

**Regular Letters: White Zetsu**

**Bold Letters: Black Zetsu**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Of course(;**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"That creature is an intruder! I woke up and BAM! There he was father!" Hanabi rambled on and on about her morning experience but felt like she wasn't getting anywhere as she watched her father chuckle. How was this funny? Hanabi didn't know what was going through her father's mind.

"F-father?"

"Hn. Ha-ha. Hanabi I didn't seem to introduce you to Zetsu-san yet have I?"

"Zetsu-san?! T-that... creature?!"

Hiashi stared at his daughter, "He is not a 'creature,' he's a human being."

Hanabi was dumbfounded. How could that THING possibly be a person? A human being? Nope. Impossible. She has seen some weird looking humans but had never seen a human like that. That's simply because he's not a human and Hanabi will never acknowledge the fact that he is. She may not be the smartest, the oldest, or even the wisest, but she sure as hell know what she's talking about. Her train of thought was disrupted by footsteps that were getting louder as they approached her father's office.

"Oh, Hello Zetsu-san! Right on time!"

Hanabi's father stood up to welcome the still unwelcomed creature that Hanabi didn't like.

"Oh... Hello Hiashi-sama."

Hanabi uncomfortably made her way towards her father to increase the distance between her and Zetsu. She noticed Zetsu just staring at her. He seemed a little hurt, but who cares? He's got to go!

"Hanabi, this is Zetsu. He will be staying here for as long as he needs."

Hiashi then tilted his head towards his daughter.

"Also known as your punishment," he mumbled for only Hanabi to hear.

Her punishment? Hanabi laughed at her father's words. Was he insane? This was really her punishment? What, he couldn't think of anything better to invite a freak that she knew even father didn't feel comfortable of him being here. She was sure that Zetsu would be out of here by tomorrow. Father can't stand people like Zetsu. At least, that's what she made up in her head, but it made her feel better about the situation she was in. Zetsu will be gone so he's going to have to think about a better punishment that actually made sense.

"Hahahaha! You're funny father."

Hanabi made her way out of her father's office only to be interrupted by her father's serious tone.

"You're right. Why don't you head to your room and show Zetsu around. It'd be good if he got to know the place he was sleeping."

_Sleeping?_

Hanabi was startled. She quickly stomped back to her father and stared at him in disgust.

"Sleeping?! You think I'm going to sleep with that FREAK?!"

**"FREAK?"**

"Aww..."

Hanabi angrily pointed at Zetsu.

"You! Stop repeating words I say and stop saying 'aww!' You're pissing me off!"

**"Hiashi-sama, why is your daughter screaming at me?"**

Hiashi chuckled, "She's being a 'normal' kid, that's all."

Hanabi twitched, "NORMAL KID? So this is what it's all about. FINE!"

Hanabi stormed out, being followed by the plant-like being. She noticed Zetsu following her so she picked up her speed until she was running. Admiring the wind whipping at her face and through her hair. The nice wind cooled down her body heat, as her anger began to recede. She felt like she was in a whole new world; running; breathing. Hanabi picked up her speed even more and made a turn around the corner of a white-colored wall. She began to fantasize about things in her life; completely forgetting about Zetsu who was still tailing her. Well, she forgot until the thing decided to say something.

"H-Hanabi! Wait up! Slow down...please!"

"Tch. Why don't you speed u-?!"

Hanabi's words were cut off when she ran into a fragile figure facing her direction. All the speed she had gained abruptly stopped and she fell backwards onto the floor, landing on her buttocks. Hanabi shifted her weight to the side of her leg and rubbed her buttocks until the pain began to ease. It was a hard fall and she was upset at the person who couldn't move out of the way.

"Ugh. Please watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry...Hanabi."

Hanabi looked up once she heard Hinata's voice. Pity filled Hanabi's eyes as the gazed at the introverted teen. Hinata was always so shy. It was easy for anyone to take advantage of her because she couldn't say no and she was always apologizing to people, even when it's clearly not her fault. Sometimes Hanabi tried to take it easy on Hinata; to be a little nicer. She found it ironic since she was the younger one and it should be the other way around instead of Hanabi being so nice and protective over Hinata. But overall Hanabi still respected Hinata and treated her as an upper. She was her elder afterall.

"You don't have to apologize... It was my fault Hinata-onee-chan."

"Oh.. okay."

Hinata looked up only to see Zetsu running towards their way, panting. Hanabi turned around to face Zetsu also and gave an eyeroll. What the hell does he even want?! He's sweating and running out of breath already. So helpess. Who is this guy anyway? She quickly for up and walked away towards her bedroom.

"Hanabi I think you should probably wait for Zetsu-san..."

There was no need for Hanabi to stop because by the time she was in front of her bedroom door, Zetsu already caught up.

*pants* ***pants*** *pants* ***pants***

Hanabi snickered at Zetsu's lack of breath. Was he serious? He seriously got tire already?

"Are you even a ninja?"

**"Of course! Why?"**

"Of course! Why?"

Hanabi ignored his question and stepped into her room. It was the most decorative room in the Hyuuga Household. Something else that isolated her from the rest of her clan. Her walls were painted light lavender, resembling those of her eyes. On the light lavender painted walls hung framed pictures of self portraits of herself and her family. There were also posters of her drawings and her idols. She had posters of her clan symbol, the past hokages and the person she looks up to the most; the sexiest person she thought that ever lived; Madara Uchiha. Of course her father didn't approve of it. He would always pester her about it; saying he's a bad influence and he brought a lot of trouble even though he made it along with Hashirama Senju. Her father still ordered Hanabi to take the poster down, but she never did. It will forever be on her wall no matter what anybody says. Free country right? She loved Madara Uchiha and always will.

Other than her walls, the floor was also decorative. The floor was made of polished wood that glowed in the fairly lit light. On her wooden floors, were rugs that had the Hyuuga symbol design. She had a lot of pride for the Hyuuga Clan but irked the clan sometimes. Her bed was at the opposite side of her door. It was right next to her large curtained window. It was undressed and messed up from earlier this morning when she was running away from Zetsu. Hanabi made her way to her bed to dress it up. She slowly took the corner of her comforter that was on the floor and lifted it up over her bed. She looked up and noticed Zetsu was staring at her poster of Madara Uchiha. She signed annoyingly.

"You're not going to tell me to take it off like my father always says, are you?"

Zetsu jumped into reality once he heard Hanabi's voice and shook her head. Of course he didn't mind the poster. He just hasn't seen the man in years. He was curious as to why Hanabi would have it up on her wall in the first place. He's completely irreverent.

"N-no, why do you have this poster anyway?"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at Zetsu. What was his problem?

"Well... I find interest in him. He's so strong and powerful. He's sexy too! He never listened to what people said about him even after his whole clan abandoned him. He kept standing. I guess I can say he reminded me of myself. I kind of look up to him... my father doesn't approve though..."

**"Oh..."**

"He's a good guy...**kinda.**"

"YOU KNEW HIM?!"

Hanabi dropped everything and stared at Zetsu in amazement. Zetsu flinched and stumbled upon his words under Hanabi's excitement. She couldn't know that Zetsu knew Madara Uchiha. She just can't.

"Oh.. uhm, no. He just SEEMS, like... a kinda good guy I guess. "

"Oh," all the excitement in Hanabi drained away as she continued to dress her bed. She found it awkward that Zetsu was even in her bedroom. Just this morning she was running away from the him with fear and shock. She found him completely weird and disgusting. Ugly. She started to understand the punishment. Oh how low of her father. She made sure she kept her distance and to not get too close the awkward looking being.

"Do ya'll have a garden?"

Hanabi looked up at Zetsu, confused about his sudden question.

"Why? You're not going to eat it, are you?"

"Of course not! I eat hu-"

**"I don't eat plants."**

"...You eat what?" Hanabi was curious about what Zetsu was about to say. Was he going to say _humans_? This morning she remembered how Zetsu's breath smelt like slaughtered humans that were eaten. Notably cannibalism.

"Mmm... never mind. Where will I sleep?"

"Uh, On the FLOOR," Hanabi was hysterical.

"But Hiashi-sama said I would sleep in-"

"Fuck Father!"

"Language..."

"Don't worry about anything. It's only 3:00pm anyway."

"Right... We have to go to bed early since we're going to academy tomorrow though, right?"

Hanabi froze, "Ha... You mean me? I? You as in me?"

"No... We. I'm going to school with you as a student."

"SAYS WHO?!"

**"Says Hiashi-sama."**

To Zetsu's AND Hanabi's suprise, Hanabi fainted.

* * *

**There you have it! I just want to let you know ahead of time that I DON'T read manga and i'm not aware of the things going on right now. So please no spoilers in future chapter because i'm just going to work with the flow!**

**Thanks for reading!(: Review Maybe?(;**


End file.
